The Good, the Bad, and the Marauders
by theperksofbeingarunner
Summary: Classicish Lily/James story. You have your Marauders being well marauderish and Lily and her friends trying to control them and maybe a falling in love along the way. Please review! I had to reupload this because my account was having problems.
1. Chapter 1

The Good, the Bad, and the Marauders

A/N: This is my first story. I will update as often as I can. I hope everyone will like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all JKR.

Chapter #1: The Leaky Cauldron, Quidditch, and Nightmares

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. Merlin, why did I have to be up so early! Lily Evans (myself) , hates waking up early. But sadly I have to wake up early to get to work. I work at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Yes, I, Lily Evans, about to be a 7th year Gryffindor, Gryffindor team chaser, and top of her class, mind you, is a barmaid. Lovely isn't it?

I got up and walked down to have breakfast made by my mum, It smelled like she made bacon and pancakes. My favorite.

"Hey Mum!" I said.

"Hullo, my favorite flower… be a dear, and don't tell Petunia hmmm?" My mother smiled kissing the top of my head. "Will you bring this all over to the table?"

I nodded and started to get the plates.

Once I was done I sat down and waited for her to come sit down. When my dad came down stairs he kissed the top of my head and went to get his coffee.

We all sat down and started eating. I filled my plate with pancakes, bacon, and watermelon.

"I'm going to go get ready," I said then I bounded up stairs.

I got to my room and picked out my favorite blue collared shirt. Then grabbed my khaki shorts. I then went to the bathroom to shower.

When I got out of the shower and changed I went back into my room. I sat down in front of my full length mirror to do my hair and makeup. I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I dried my hair using my wand and slightly curled it. I applied some lip gloss, grabbed my purse threw in some muggle money and wizard money, my cell phone, and my wand.

I bounded back down the stairs to say bye to my parents. When I got down stairs I heard them laughing something that I don't hear often anymore. I poked my head into the kitchen and yelled bye. Getting a bye in response, I apparated to an alley by the Leaky Cauldron.

I walked out of the alley and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, about a block away. I walked in and was greeted by the smell of coffee, Firewhisky, and butter beer. Tom yelled hello from behind the bar. I waved and walked into the backroom to get my apron. I got back out and went to start waiting some tables.

As I was getting the orders ready Tom and I were talking about whatever came to mind. All of a sudden he said he had some news for me.

"Lily, you are going to be training a new bartender." He said.

"Who is it?" I asked generally curious as to who I would be working with now.

"I believe you know him from Hogwarts. It's James Potter."

My jaw dropped. James Potter! But why? He's bloody rich, he doesn't need a job!

I wasn't angry he was going to be working with me though. You see, in the last year he had deflated his head and stopped asking me out as often. We had become friends. He had also become more responsible being made Qudditch captain, not to mention he didn't hex anyone unless they deserved it. And they usually did. Mostly just the Slytherins took the brunt of his shenanigans.

During all my thinking Tom was looking at me waiting for a response. I blushed and replied, "That's….. smashing, it should make this place pretty exciting on Fridays and Saturdays."

He seemed pleased with my answer and as he was walking away he yelled, "He should be here any minute to start!"

Oh boy, it's going to be a long summer I thought with a hint of a smile on my lips.

Sure enough about 2 minutes later I heard the loud voice of James Potter himself. I set down the buttebeer on the table I was bringing it to and turned around.

"LILY, OI LILY!" James yelled looking around for me.

"Hello, James," I replied calmly.

He turned towards me and ran a picked me up. Hugging me the whole time. He wouldn't put me down till I hugged him back. Once I did I was safely back on the ground.

"Aren't you excited Lily? We get to work together! We will have so much fun!" James yelled while jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Calm down James. I still have to show you what to do."

He followed me around like a puppy for a while till I told him he was ready to start waiting his own tables. He did extremely well for never having worked a day in his whole life.

"So what are the Marauders going to do now that there leader will be here almost everyday?"

"Oh, I don't know. Read? Well Remus will. Sirius will probably eat. Peter well I don't know what Peter will do," he said while wiping down the bar.

I nodded. The time was nearing 10 o'clock meaning we still had a few more hours to go. As it was Friday we had to stay till around 1 am or so.

James pulled me out of my thoughts by asking, "What time do we get off tonight?"

"Around 1 am. Give or take a little bit."

This time it was his turn to nod. We both were quiet for a while doing our own thing. I was organizing all the liquor bottles while he was thoroughly wiping down the bar trying to get rid of all the glass and bottle rings. It was a slow night. Normally it would be pretty full, but I suppose with the war going on people were afraid to leave their houses more than necessary. We both jumped when the bell went off meaning someone was coming in. It turned out to be our friends, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Adam, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas.

As soon as Sirius saw us he yelled, "Prongsie! Lily-Flower!"

James and I yelled at Sirius at the same time. Except I yelled, "Hey everyone!"

While James yelled, "Padfoot don't call me that! At least not in public!"

Sirius just barked out a laugh and ran to hug me. In a similar way James had so many hours ago. As this was happening the girls and the rest of Marauders came to join in the hug. Making it one large, chaotic group hug. But we all smiled nonetheless.

Tom came out of the back room and saw us all hugging and started clapping. "I knew that you two would get along! And I see all of your friends get along as well." He said nonchalantly while smirking as if he knew something that we all didn't.

We all broke apart and James and I ran towards the bar. James and I stood behind the bar blushing and mumbling apologies.

"It's alright. This place isn't busy anyway. Why don't you two go home since there seems to be nothing to do tonight?" He said smiling at us.

"Really? Are you sure? I can stay! I don't mind!" I said.

"It's quite alright Lily. Don't worry about it."

"Okay….. I guess I'll see you at noon tomorrow," I said unsurely.

"I'll be here too right? I work the same times as Lily don't I?" James said hopefully.

"Yes, you do James. Alright I'll see you both in the morning! Goodbye kids!" Tom said.

We all walked out yelling our goodbyes and thanks. As we got outside we all looked at each other unsure of what to do now that James and I didn't have to work. "What should we do now?" Remus asked our unspoken question.

"Want to all go out to eat?" Marlene asked.

"Sure!" We all said together.

For a while we were just walking trying to find a good place to eat at. Finally we found a good café that was still open. We all started walking towards it. We walked in and seated ourselves picking up our menus.

A waitress came to get our orders and she flirted with all the boys every possible second. Of course the boys were all oblivious to it.

When our food came out we all ate pretty fast since we decided since we had the whole team here we might as well go have a Qudditch practice on the pitch at James' house. The boys all side along apparated us there. James and I, Sirius and Marlene, Adam and Dorcas, Remus and Mary, the Peter by himself.

We got there and since we all kept our brooms there since we have summer practices all the time. We all transfigured our clothes and ran out to the pitch. Grabbed our brooms from the shed and the ball crate. James released the snitch for me, then threw the beater bats to Sirius and Adam, the released the bludgers, and threw up the quaffle and flew up with the rest of us save Mary and Peter who don't play. James, Dorcas, and Marlene are the chasers, I'm the seeker, Sirius and Adam are the beaters, and Remus is the keeper. Ever since James became captain in our 6th year we had been unbeatable. James and Sirius had been on the team since their 2nd year. In our sixth year they need almost a whole new team save for James and Sirius. So Remus, Adam, Marlene, Dorcas, and I all tried out and made it. Since then our team has been unbeatable, and we all plan to keep it that way for our 7th year.

"Okay, Sirius, Adam, keep the bludgers away from the rest of us. Remus don't let us get a shot in. Marlene, Dorcas, and myself will try to get a shot in. Lily, circle above and look for the snitch, it will be harder in the dark so it will make you a better seeker doing this. Okay, GO!" James said very confidently.

We all went to our separate positions and we started playing. Remus only let on goal in out of 10 or so. The chasers were running all our different plays. Sirius and Adam were hitting the bludgers back and forth, and I was circling the pitch and searching for the snitch.

After twenty minutes and I still couldn't see the snitch and was about to give up a saw a glimmer of gold in the night. The snitch! I went into a nose dive straight towards the snitch. Almost there! My fingers were almost there, and I caught it! I pulled up from my dive extremely low to the ground. I flew over James and showed him.

"James, I caught it!" I yelled loudly.

"Great job, Lily! Okay, since Lily caught the snitch we can quit for the night. Nice practice everyone!" he said.

We all landed and headed towards the shed. We put our brooms away and James invited us to all stay the night. We all called our families or sent patronus'. We walked across the yard to the kitchen door. We all went in and had the Potter family's house elf 'Minnie' make us some fudge brownies. We all went into the dining room to wait for them, while James went to tell his parents we would all be staying the night.

He came back to see us all eating the yummy fudge brownies and laughing. He came and sat next to me and started to dig in.

Sirius looked up at him and asked, "Are your parents okay with everyone staying the night?"

James turned to Sirius and nodded, while eating a brownie.

"How could your parents be okay with nine teenagers all staying in the same house? Aren't they worried we will blow this place up?" I asked James.

"Nah, they are completely okay with it. They are used to explosions since the Marauders pretty much stay here during the holidays," he said.

All the girls and I gaped at him.

"Really? Adam told me that you guys hang out here a lot, but he didn't tell me you guys have blown stuff up!" Marlene asked amazed.

With Adam and Marlene being twins they know everything about each other. Hell, Marlene spends more time with him during the school year than me! And we're best friends! During all my thinking I didn't notice the Marauders telling the girls some story from the beginning of the holiday.

Around 1 am we all went upstairs and into James' room. We all sat down on the floor and James pulled out some candy. I went for the chocolate frogs. We all sat around telling our favorite stories from our first six years at Hogwarts. At about 3 am James got up to show us all our rooms. James shared with Sirius, Remus and Peter shared, Adam and Marlene shared since they're twins, and Mary and Dorcas shared, and that left me in a room all to myself.

I transfigured my clothes into pajamas and got into my bed. I laid there willing sleep to come, but it just wouldn't. I finally just got up and went and sat in the windowsill. I stared at the moon, knowing that in a week Remus would become a werewolf. He would go through all the pain and come out with scratches and bite marks. That is unless the rest of the Marauders transformed into their animagus forms with him in the summer too. I would have to ask James about that tomorrow.

Knowing that I would have to go to work at noon, I went back to my bed and tried to sleep. After some time I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to see James staring down at me. I was confused for a second then I remembered my nightmare.

~NIGHTMARE~

I was running up the stairs clutching a bay to my chest. I ran into the baby's room and locked the door and laid the baby into the crib. I didn't have my wand, but I was whispering soothing words to the baby. Telling him how much I loved him.

All of a sudden the door busted open and I heard a high cackle. I couldn't see who the voice belonged to, but I knew it would be one of the last things I ever heard.

I stood my ground yelling, "Not Harry! Please not Harry! Kill me instead!"

I assumed that the baby's name was Harry.

The voice let out another loud cackle and said, "Move aside girl!"

The next thing I saw was a jet of green light coming towards me. I thought about Harry and James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, my family, James' family, Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, Adam, all the great times I had with all of them.

Then I woke up.

~END OF NIGHTMARE~

That was when I broke down and cried. I knew that that nightmare would come true. I cried for myself, for James, and most of all for Harry knowing that he would grow up without knowing his parents.

James just held me in his arms and let me cry and cry. He didn't ask why, it was like he knew I couldn't talk about it. That I just needed to be held and get all my tears out. James just whispered soothing words to me as he held and rocked me.

After what seemed like hours I looked up. James laid me down and got up to leave.  
I quietly said, "Stay with me. Please."

He didn't respond but instead got under the covers and wrapped his arms around me, and that's how I fell back asleep that morning. In James' arms completely content in a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well that was my first chapter of my first story ever! Please review! And thanks to my beta,  
SiriuslyShort209!

~LunaPotterBlack~


	2. Chapter 2

The Good, the Bad, and the Marauders

A/N: Here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but alas I don't. All JKR.

Chapter #2: James and Explaining

I slowly awoke hearing soft deep breathing from next to me. I looked over and saw James. Why is James in my bed? I frantically thought. But as realization hit me I calmed down.

James had came to me rescue from my nightmare. James had calmed me down and stayed with me.

James must have felt me staring at him during my thinking because he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked surprised to see me at first then realization must have hit him too because he relaxed and turned to face me.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

I nodded, then hesitated and said, "Thank you."

I said it very softly but he must have heard me because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. Then once safely wrapped in his arms I started to cry again.

"Shh, it's okay Lils. I'm here, it's okay. Shhh, don't cry," he spoke softly into my hair.

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. Then settled back into the crook of his arm.

"Thank you, James."

He nodded, and we laid there quietly for a few minutes as a he stroked my hair.

"How did you know that something was wrong with me?" I asked.

He hesitated then said softly, "I'm not sure. I woke up and something just told me I needed to go to you. When I got in here I saw why, you were thrashing a bit and you were whispering 'no'. You were also crying."

I laid there speechless, I was in shock of how he just knew I needed help, he knew I was upset, he just plain knew.

James was watching me to see my reaction to what he said.

"Wow," I said softly.

I guess he heard me since he nodded and laid his head back down next to mine. He started to run his fingers through my hair. I settled back down next to him, and we laid there peaceful and content in each others arms.

That is until we heard Sirius yell, "Oh Merlin! What happened to James?"

James and I started to laugh.

"I'm in here Padfoot!" James yelled loudly.

We heard footsteps coming down the hallway so we turned towards the door. Sirius burst into the room looking relieved then shocked that James and I were laying in my bed so close to each other.

"Woah! What's going on in here?" he said slyly.

"Nothing is going on, Sirius." I said trying not to laugh.

"Well then why is James in your bed, Lily-Flower?" he said accusingly.

"She had a nightmare and I heard her so I came in here to wake her up, but she wanted me to stay with her. So that's why we're in the same bed." James explained.

"Okay, I believe you. But I'm not sure if everyone else will." He said while smirking evilly.

Before we could say anything he dashed out the door.

"Prongs and Lily are dating! Prongs and Lily are dating!" Sirius yelled using the snorus charm.

James and I looked at each other and groaned.

"PADFOOT! We are NOT dating!" James yelled.

"SIRIUS! You better stop yelling that!" I shrieked.

Just then everyone came running in, including James' parents. My cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.

"James why are you in a bed with Lily?" James' father asked.

"Just like I told Sirius, Lily was having a nightmare and I woke up. I came in here to wake her up and make sure she was okay. It must have been bad, since she was thrashing about and crying. Once she was calmed down I got up to leave and she asked me to stay with her. That's what happened, nothing bad." James explained, again.

Everyone nodded. It was a few minutes before James decided that we should get up and get ready for work since it was already 10 and we hadn't had breakfast yet. Everyone filed out and left James and I in my room.

"Thank you," I said softly for what seemed the 10th time.

James just nodded and walked over and gave me a hug. After a moment he got up and left. I watched him leave.

After I was sure he was gone I started to transfigure my clothes and scorgify them. I walked out my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone but James and Sirius was seated at the table. There were 3 spots open so I sat down next to Remus, the seat on my other side open.

The boys came down stairs a minute later and sat down. James next to me and Sirius across from him next to Marlene. Just then 'Minnie' their house elf started bring out our breakfast. There was eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, and assorted fruits. Still no one was talking, but they were eyeing James and I.

Finally I was through with everyone watching us so I asked, "Okay, why is everyone looking at James and I like there is something going on?"

"Well you two were in the same bed this morning," Dorcas said.

"Yeah, are you sure you two aren't dating?" James' sister Eva said casually.

This just happened to be the first time I noticed her out of school. She is a 4th year Gryffindor. She looks just like James except she has bright blue eyes.

"Eva, we aren't dating," I said.

"Whatever," Eva said.

We all lapsed back into silence and continued eating. We were still getting smirks from Sirius and Remus, but otherwise the incident this morning was not brought up again. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 11:45! James and I had to be at work in 15 minutes!

"James we have to leave soon! We have to be at The Leaky Cauldron in 15 minutes!"

"Really? Time just flew by!" James said, somewhat sarcastically.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. We both waved our goodbyes before I apparated us to the alley near the Leaky Cauldron. We were still holding hands as we walked towards the pub. We waked in and waved to Tom and walked into the back to get our stuff.

A/N: Okay soo, no one reviewed the first chapter. So please review this one! I really want some feedback that isn't just from my wonderful beta,Sirius-Goes-Rawr99. Please review! It would make me REALLY happy!

~LunaPotterBlack~


	3. Chapter 3

The Good, the Bad, and the Marauders

A/N: Reviews are love! So please review this chapter!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing *cries in corner* JKR still owns it all.

Chapter #3: Slytherins and Secrets

James and I got right into our job, one of us working the bar and the other on the floor waiting tables. I took the floor shift, I went to my first table which held an elderly couple that came almost every day.

"Hi, my name is Lily, what can I get you to drink?"

"Pumpkin juice for both of us, please," the man said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said.

I walked back to the bar and James and told him to get me two glasses of pumpkin juice, he nodded and turned to get some glasses. I turned and looked around the pub, not too many people were in today and most were at the bar. Meaning they weren't my responsibility yet.

James turned back to see me looking around, he nudged me and gave me a questioning look, I shrugged and said thanks and brought the pumpkin juice to the elderly couples table.

"Here you go," I said, "now what would you like to eat?"

They ordered two orders of fish and chips and I nodded and walked back to the bar to have James help me start cooking. We worked side by side frying up the food and watching the bar and floor for more customers.

Around 8 p.m. I knew that it would start getting busy, but since it was only 6, no one was there. Even in these 'dark times' the bar was still packed on Saturday nights. James and I were going to have a long night. But for now with the bar being empty we stood behind the counter together, lost in our own thoughts. Our trances' were broken when Tom came downstairs from his room. He walked behind the bar and stood with us.

"Did you have a nice night last night, with your friends?" he asked.

We both looked at him and I said, "Yes, we did Tom , thank you."

"We had quidditch practice, and ate candy. Very fun and productive." James said with a straight face.

I tried to not smile and laugh but I couldn't hold it in, as soon as I started laughing so did James and Tom. We all stood there for a good two minutes laughing like crazy people. We all immediately stopped when someone with black, greasy hair came in.

Snivilous. Oh, how I hate him. We used to be best friends till he called me a 'mudblood' right after our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. James and Sirius were once again bullying him, so as always I stood up for him telling James to put him down when Snape yelled, "I don't need your help Mudblood!"

I calmly looked up at his hanging from in the air and said, "Okay, whatever Snivilous." Since that day I haven't stopped the Marauders from bullying him and they had taken it up a notch ever since the incident.

James and I looked at each other then turned to Tom, "I think you should get this person, Tom!" we said at the same time.  
5/31

Tom looked at us questioningly, "Why?"

"Well you see that used to be my best friend till he called me a 'mudblood' and James and Snape aren't on the best of terms." I told him.

"That's an understatement, we hate each other. Always have." James told him.

"Oh, yes I see. I'll go take his order." Tom told us.

We nodded and watched as he walked away. We studied Snape as he spoke to Tom and tried to see if he was going to try something. James and I both pulled out our wands and had them at our sides in case they were needed. Tom came back a moment later and started to fill up a glass of butterbeer.

"What did he say, Tom?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well he started out by telling me that you were a 'no good mudblood' and that James is an 'arrogant blood traitor.' So I told him he could either stop talking bad about the people I let work her or he could get out of my pub. He told me that he wanted a butterbeer so I am here getting him one." Tom told us.

Both of our jaws dropped. He would really say that to Tom? Wow he has guts.

Tom nodded and said, "Shocking that he would outright say that don't you think?"

We both nodded and Tom walked away to give Snivvilous his butterbeer.

"Can I hex him now, Lily? Or do I have to wait till he is leaving?" James asked.

"As he is leaving," I told him.

James nodded still glaring at Snape. The Slytherin in question looked up, and literally shuddered under the intenseness of our glares. James and I both snorted after we saw that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As more people were getting to the pub James and I became busier at the bar. WE were both going back and forth between people nonstop. Snape had been here for a half hour just drinking butterbeer. Both James and I kept glancing at him making sure he wasn't pulling anything.

Since James and I were doing the bar, Tom said he would take the floor. He only had a few tables full so it wasn't too bad for him. Snape just continued to sit there. He would either stare at his drink or would look at the door, which was conveniently in his direct line of vision. He seemed to be waiting for someone or something. After about 5 minutes he got his wish. A man in all black walked through the door and sat down right at Snape's table. Snape just glared at him.

Tom immediately went over there to get the man's drink order. Tom came back over to the bar and started to fill another glass of butterbeer. James and I went over and James asked him, "Who is the other guy with Snape?"

"I have no idea," Tom said.

"I'll go clean the table that was just emptied a few down from them, I will be able to see who it is," I said as I grabbed a rag and went to wipe down a table.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Snape and the other man, they both kept glancing t me, but I still couldn't see the man's face.

Finally he turned a little bit and I could see that it was… Avery Mulciber? I finished wipping down the table and went back to James. I stood right next to him and muttered, "It's Mulciber,"

James' eyes shot over to the two Slytherins and his jaw clenched. I could tell he wanted to hex them so I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. I shook my head and he nodded. We were still holding hands when Tom came over a moment later asking me who the man is. "Avery Mulciber," I told him quietly.

"They both hate us and our friends, and neither of us have a good feeling about them being here," James told Tom.

Tom nodded and said, "I'll keep my wand ready and an eye on the two of them."

James and I nodded and went back to helping the people at the bar and glancing over at Snape and Mulciber.

It was only 11 p.m. so we still had a couple more hours and the bar just kept getting busier and the tables were starting to fill up. There were so many people it was a wonder Tom and I were able to help everyone without James there. Since this Saturday was just as busy as the others, if not more!

It was just after midnight when it started slowing down again. Soon the bar only had a few stragglers all talking to each other and all of them were a little tipsy. James and I didn't have to do much so we stoop with our backs leaning against the wall talking.

We talked quidditch and who we thought had a good chance at the world cup, we talked about our families, he asked about what happened between Petunia and I, and he told me some stories about their nightly outings in the castle.

James finished his story, and a thought occurred to me from last night, so I asked, "Do you guys transform with Remus during the summer too?"

James seemed a bit shocked he didn't know I knew about Remus and the fact that they were animagi.

"Yes, how did you figure it out though?" James asked.

"I have know about Remus' as you call it 'furry little problem' since first year. I figured it out. And you guys, I have known about since the beginning of 6th year. I noticed that when Remus was gone so were you, it wasn't too hard. And don't worry your secret is safe with me and none of the other girls know. I didn't tell them," I explained.

James just looked at me then walked the few feet in between us and hugged me. I was a little shocked at first, but I relaxed and hugged him back. We just stood there hugging till James whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Lily."

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

We stood there hugging for a little longer then I pulled away. I smiled at him and he smiled back and stood next to me again, but closer this time.

We kept talking about our summer plans and more stories from Hogwarts. A few more people came in and we split them between the two of us. I was getting a lot of tips tonight, almost five galleons. One of my highest amounts in one day. The two people I was waiting on were easy a couple fire whiskeys here and there but basically James and I were just leaning against the wall talking. One story was about how they charmed the Slytherins plates at their table to yell, "Go Gryffindor!"

"All we had to do was go down to the kitchens, the house elves love us, but down there they have exact replicas of the house tables. We just went over to the Slytherin one and cast the charm on the plates and left. Well, we did have the elves make us some cake, and bowls of ice cream, but then we left." James told me. James had the glint in his eyes that you could always see when he was happy. He ran his hands through his hair again messing it up.

As it was nearing 1 a.m. the last people at the bar got up and left, leaving the pub empty except for Tom, James, and I and then Snape and Mulciber. The Slytherins were still talking and we couldn't very well kick them out since we close just after one and it was not yet one. James and I still kept glancing at them waiting for something to happen, we still had our wands at our sides and hidden from their view.

We were still talking when I thought of another question, "What are your animagi forms?" I said quietly so the Slytherins wouldn't hear.

"I'm a stag, Sirius is a big black dog like the Grim, and Peter is a rat," he told me.

I nodded, "Wanna know a secret?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm an animagus too. I'm a doe," I told him quietly.

He looked shocked for a second then smirked, "Lily Evans! How dare you be an illegal animagus!" he said jokingly,

I shoved him a little and jokingly said, "Oh shut up!" but I was grinning so it didn't have as well of an effect.

He just laughed, and I joined in too. We kept on laughing till we saw Snape and Mulciber glaring at us we immediately stopped and glared right back. They looked away first, so James and I looked at each other and grinned.

We were still looking at each other when…. "BOOM!" the glasses of butterbeer on the shelf between us shattered.

Startled James and I pulled our wands up and were ready to fight as we heard to cracks, meaning Snape and Mulciber had dissaperated.

"Bloody hell!" James and I yelled together.

Tom came running out from the back and looked at us.

"Either Snape or Mulciber shot a spell to make the glasses shatter, then they apparated away." I told him and James nodded.

"Okay, well clean up their table Lily and James and I will clean this all up," he said calmly.

James and I nodded as I walked over to their table with a rag. On the table was a note, it said, "Just wait till we all get back to Hogwarts, Mudblood." I clenched the note and yelled, "JAMES!" he ran over and read the note.

James just looked at me and then hugged me and wiping away the tears that were already streaming down my face.

"Why don't you stay at my house again? That way I can make sure nothing happens to you?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded and Tom said, "Why don't you two go one home?"

James and I nodded and James side along apparated me to his house. When we got there and I had calmed down I called my mom explained what happened and she said I could stay the night. Then we told James' parents as well.

James took me up to his room and told Sirius what happened. Sirius went to his room and I slept with him in his bed. The last thing I remembered was James' arms around me as I fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, so I'm super sorry for the wait. I planned on getting this up pretty fast, but my beta just stopped responding. They betaed about half, and I did the rest myself. I'm going to try my best to keep up with this but no promises. Please review! Thanks y'all!

~LunaPotterBlack~


	4. Chapter 4

The Good, the Bad, and the Marauders

A/N: Okay, my fourth chapter. No beta, just me. I have no idea what happened to my beta, I'm sorry in advance.

Disclaimer: Yeah, still not mine. J.K. Rowling owns it.

Chapter 4: Horrible Sisters and Stories

We once again awoke to see Sirius standing over us with a huge grin on his face.

"So, lovebirds, how was your night?" Sirius said with a smirk and a wink.

"Shut up, Sirius!" I yelled.

Sirius just turned on his heel and skipped out the door humming to himself. The annoying little prat, coming in here and making innuendos like that. I turned to see James still half asleep with a stupid grin on his face.

"James, wake up, James…" I whispered to him shaking his shoulder lightly.

"..mm.. what?" he mumbled.

"C'mon James, time to get up," I tried again.

"I'm… hungry.." he grumbled.

"Well if you get your lazy arse up, you can have breakfast," I told him.

"Okkkaaayy.." James grumbled while getting up.

He grabbed my hand a turned me around to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and started walking to the door again. He didn't let go of my hand and for some crazy reason that made me smile to myself.

Wait, what?! I like James Potter holding my hand? No that's crazy. I don't like James Potter! He is an arrogant git! 'But he is so nice to you, maybe he really does like you and its not just for the thrill of the chase.' A little voice inside my head told me. Maybe the voice was right. He has been awfully nice to me, he has also stopped hexing random people in the last year and has been more mature, and he has let me stay at his house two nights in a row. Not to mention that both nights I fell asleep with James holding me. 'See, he does like you' the voice told me again.

We got into the dining room to see James' family, and Sirius sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs. We sat down at the table across from Sirius and Eva. They both gave us a look as we started filling our plates with food.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" I asked impatiently.

They looked at each other and smirked then turned back to me and shrugged saying, "Nothing," at the same time.

"Okay then," I said skeptically.

I turned back to my food and started eating. The food is delicious I thought. Minnie their house elf was even better than the elves at Hogwarts! I started piling more food onto my plate as James' parents got up.

"We are going to work, be good and don't burn down the house," James' mum, Kayla, told us giving James and Sirius a look as she spoke.

"Oh, and Lily you can stay as long as you like," she said kindly.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Mum, can I go to Riley's later?" Eva asked.

"That's fine, just be home before dinner and if we aren't here just have Minnie make you whatever you like. Sirius, what are you doing today?" she said.

"I was thinking of going to Remus' . But I'll be home for dinner to keep Eva company."

"Okay. James, Lily are you working today?" James' father, Harold asked.

James looked at me not knowing if we did.

I looked at his parents and said, "No, since it's Sunday we get the day off."

"Really? Awesome! Then I might just stay here with you guys. That okay, Prongs?" Sirius said excitedly.

James looked at me and I nodded so James turned to Sirius, "Sure mate," he told him with a smile.

James' parents nodded and left throwing a "See you soon! Love you all!" as they walked away.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do today?" Sirius practically yelled excitedly.

"We I'm probably going to go to Riley's around 12," Eva told us.

"Why don't you spend the day with us, Eva?" James asked.

"Yeah, we can have sibling bonding time plus Lily!" Sirius actually yelled this time.

Eva looked between us all and sighed saying, "Okay, let me go floo Riley and tell her."

We nodded and she walked into the living room to get to the floo. We all sat and kept eating, waiting for her to come back. After about two minutes or so she came back and sat down.

"Okay, so now that I'm staying for the day what are we gonna do?" Eva asked.

"Well I have to go home and see my parents first but then I can do whatever." I said.

"Okay, Lily and I will go see her parents. Sirius, Eva stay here and we will be back soon." James told us.

"Okay-dokey Prongsie. And hurry it will you. I wanna have some fun today!" Sirius proclaimed.

"Well why we're gone why don't you two figure out what we can do today. Sound okay?" I asked.

They nodded and I waved grabbing James' hand disapparating out of there.

We landed in my room, and I blushed. Having James in my room was weird. James started to look around my purple room.

James turned to me grinning and said, "I like it, the purple suits you."

"Thanks," I mumbled while walking out the door.

I heard his footsteps behind me as I walked down the hall and to the stairs. Next to me I heard Petunia's door open and I groaned grabbing James' hand and trying to make him walk faster so I wouldn't have to deal with my horrible sister, Petunia.

"What are you doing freak?!" Petunia shouted at me, "And why is there a boy here?!"

I groaned again while stepping around James, "Petunia, this is my friend James, I just got back from his house, and I brought him with me so we can tell Mum and Dad some things before I go back over there." I explained to her.

"Why were you there so early?" she demanded.

"Because she stayed the night," James piped in.

"You stayed the night at a boy's house?! I'm telling mum!" she yelled as she raced down the stairs.

James and I started walking down the stairs after her. We walked into the kitchen to see Petunia 'telling' on me to Mum.

"But Mum she spent the night at a boy's house last night! How are you not mad? Whenever I want to stay at Vernon's you won't let me!" Petunia shouted.

"Oh, hello Lily is this James?" my mum asked completely ignoring Petunia.

"Hi, Mum, yes this is James."

My mum walked over to us giving me a kiss on the cheek and giving James a hug. James was surprised and gingerly hugged her back.

"Hello Mrs. Evans, I'm James Potter," he told her as she let go of him.

"Hello dear and there is no need to call me Mrs. Evans that makes me think of my mother in law. Just call me Rose."

James nodded as my mother turned back to Petunia.

"Oh, Petunia I actually stayed there the last two nights, not just last night," I told her smiling.

She looked at my mother her face turning red with anger. My mum on the other hand had an amused smile on her face as did I and James.

"Two nights?" Petunia hissed venomously.

"Yes, Petunia," Mum said calmly.

"Petunia, you might want to leave the room, we are going to talk about magic and my world. So unless you want to listen, go upstairs," I said.

Petunia turned around and stomped away. We could hear her loud footsteps going up the stairs.

I turned to my mum, "Last night while we were working Snape and a friend of his came into the pub. They didn't do anything to us for a while except for insulting us to our boss, but around one they sent a curse our way. It exploded the glasses next to us." I started explaining, "The glass didn't hit us, but when I went to clean the table they were at, there was a note." I said the last part hesitantly.

She just looked at me calmly and asked, "Lily, what did the note say?"

"Just wait till we all get back to Hogwarts, Mudblood." I told her quietly.

She gasped. "You wanted to make sure nothing else happened to her last night, didn't you James?"

James nodded slightly.

"Good, I'm glad she has you to look after her in your world since we can't." she told him.

"I'll always be there to look after her," James whispered.

My mother nodded and told me, "Why don't you go shower, Lily,"

I nodded and James sat down at the bar to wait for me. I walked out of the room and up the stairs into my bedroom and grabbed clothes for the day. I walked out and into my bathroom shutting the door and turning the water on. I stripped and stepped under the warm spray.

A/N: ERMAHGOD! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to me! AHH! I will try and get the next chapter up soon, but I start school next week so it might start getting even more infrequent. Oh, and since I still don't know what happened to my beta it is being done be me. Thanks!

~LunaPotterBlack~


End file.
